A Deal With Desire
by Elizabeth Kuhn
Summary: She really has no idea what she's doing here. In Thedas. As an elf. As Adelia. She knows she isn't Adelia but yet Adelia wants her to be her. She is given a chance at a life she'd long forgotten, but will it be stolen away from her by desire?
1. Welcome to Thedas

All characters belong to Bioware's Dragon Age except for mine which is Adelia Mahariel and well I can't spoil the other. The idea of this story is also mine the whole made a deal with a god, etc. So feel free to review, review, and drink lots of tea!

* * *

"Hello." A voice spoke out to me, and I jumped, feeling disturbed by the sound of the voice. I finally opened my eyes, blinded by white light. I looked around hoping for the light to dim and to find the voice.

Neither happened.

"There's just a pulse," Another voice exclaims, clearly shocked. There's a commotion, shortly followed by silence.

I notice a girl, about the same height as me, approach me from the white expanse and I eye her quizzically, taking in the professional look on her face. "My name is Adelia Mahariel. I do not have much time to explain so I will do what I can." She motions for me to take my hand and I accept, and follow her once again, into the white expanse.

"Where am I?" I ask as she stops in front of a bench; the only materialistic thing out of all the white.

"You are in the Fade," she replies, "but since you have not been here for a while it is not developed, hence the white expanse."

"I do not follow." I tell her shaking my head quizzically. I take a look at her and notice she has a dark black tattoo starting from her temple and snaking all the way down to her arm. Her black hair contrasts against all the white and her emerald eyes look playfully at me.

"It will be some getting used to. Let me tell you what I think has happened. I am a Grey Warden, an order of warriors that fight to destroy the darkspawn, or tainted ones; to keep away Blight. Of course, all the Senior Grey Wardens died before me and another junior Warden learned of the true consequences." I nod my head as she pauses and I hear her take a deep breath. "What happened between getting me from a chaotic nation to the lands meet is beyond me and of no importance. You will learn of it all soon enough. We had thought there were no Senior Grey Wardens left in Ferelden, the nation you are in. After rescuing a man who claimed to be a Grey Warden, he pulled me and the other Grey Warden aside, telling us why a Grey Warden must defeat the arch-demon. The Grey Warden must inherit the soul of the arch-demon; therefore killing both. He said he would take the killing blow. So when my dear friend, a mage, suggested a ritual that would save both the man I loved and me I had stubbornly refused. After all, the other Grey Warden said he would take the killing blow. It was all fine until I watched him fall from a tower…to his death. I was distraught with grief, and I knew I must be the one to kill the arch-demon. For my fellow Grey Warden whom I loved dear was to be the King. I prayed to Falon'Din, the elven god of death and fortune that my death would not be in vain. He suggested an idea and I thought it only fair. If my counter-part could play me everyone would be happy. And somehow, Falon'Din placed a new soul into my body. But it was too late for me to realize that what I had just done would be harder than I thought."

I absorbed it all in, tons of questions swimming around my head. "So you had to defeat the Blight, but you didn't know at what cost?" I ask, realizing how terribly frightened she must have been. Whoever this Falon'Din god was he certainly frightened her as well.

"I had no choice. We were the only Grey Wardens left in Ferelden, and the only ones in Ferelden that believed this was a true Blight." I can see her shaking and I know she is scared to pass onto her god, Falon'Din. "Listen to me closely. I will be your conscience, for that is the deal I struck with Falon'Din. No one must know that I am truly dead, for they will think we are a demon, and will kill us-you. I don't know what will change, but as of right now you must awaken. We will talk again." She curtsies and turns around, and I sense that will be the last time I will ever see her.

"Thank the Maker, you're alive Adelia!" Before I can even gasp for breath I am kissed by a man I do not know.

_Do not fear him, this is my lover,_ a voice, I know as Adelia, in the back of my head whispers soothingly and so I kiss him back, afraid to upset her. "Oh leave her be will you! She has hardly been awake and you torture her with kisses. Who are we to say she even remembers any of us?" An elderly voice lectures and it reminds me so much of my grand-mama's voice.

I gather up the courage to muster a few words, surprised by how well I feel. "I am fine. Thank you for your concern…" I pause, not knowing her name, and fearing she is right, but not wanting to let Adelia down.

_Wynne_.

"Thank you for your concern, Wynne." I mumble and I look to my right to come face to face with a very attractive, handsome man. His cheeks blush deeply and I hold my breath as he casts a piece of black hair behind my ears—_wait, black?! _

"I thought I had lost you..." He whispers and I can feel tears burn in the back of my eyes as he lets a tear slide down his cheek. _Who is this man?_

_I told you, he's my lover. Alistair. And you took on my appearance when you came here, in case you were wondering about the black hair, _Adelia snorts and I wish she'd go away.

"You didn't! I'm all here—in one piece and everything!" I giggle flirtatiously and I feel a hard poke in my head; almost like a migraine but not quite.

There is knocking on the door and before I know it I am being pummeled by a red-head screaming excitedly.

"Leliana, I advise you strongly to get off the dear girl or she might never recover from all this brutality." Wynne tells the red-head sternly, sighing at the end.

"Well, then we might all have our way with her, no?" A **sexy** Spanish accent fills the absence in the air and my heart **stops beating**.

_Seriously? Of all people and THINGS-Zevran? _Adelia shouts and I feel my head spin.

"Go away, Zevran," I hear Alistair mutter and I feel bad for my thoughts; knowing we're an item.

"Only if our dear warden wishes it so," He retorts and I feel butterflies in my stomach, flying about and landing on all the sensitive parts of my tummy. _Oh, mama, what you'd do to see me like this,_ I think putting a smirk on my face. "Clearly she wants me to have my way with her, with that so eloquent smirk I have just received." He smiles triumphantly at Alistair, and it is now I realize that they are bothering over me—Adelia.

'Oh no…I didn't mean…no." I stumble over my words as the **elf** comes into view. His amber eyes stare lively and sexily at me; the smile he's giving me making me blush.

_Oh, will you stop it? I AM with Alistair and you are me so behave! _I hear Adelia yell and I feel another hard poke in my head.

"Boys, let Adelia rest; you two can bicker later on your own time. Leliana, be good and fetch me more warm water," Wynne shouts looking at me apologetically.

She wanders over to me and sits on the chair Alistair had just vacated and stares hard at the door until all three of them are gone.

_Should I tell her about Adelia? Will Adelia be mad at me?_

"You are not Adelia, are you?" The old woman questions and I realize she already knows the truth.

_The stupid elderly mage, of course, how could I forget she wouldn't piece it together? _Adelia spews rather violently causing my head to spin. _Don't tell her you stupid, forgotten, supposed to be DEAD soul. _

_Ouch. Adelia's got quite a bit of bitchiness to her. _

"You can trust me dear, I won't tell the others. But I could help you out of uncomfortable situations." She says and there is something about her voice reminding me of my grand-mama that makes me believe her.

"No… I mean I do not know exactly who I am or where I am, but I know I am not Adelia." I respond to her, ashamed for stealing what looked like to be a close friend from her.

_Bitch, I'll make you pay. I told you not to tell her._ I feel my head get violently whacked and I almost faint, but a light blue mist covers me, keeping me so.

"May I ask what has happened of her?" She questions grabbing hold of my hand, holding it as grand-mama used to do for me.

"I…I think she has…I mean that's what she told me…She said she made a deal…" _Whack!_ The mist disappeared and blackness fills my eyes, and all I can hear is Wynne's voice hovering over me yelling worriedly.


	2. Forbidden Energies

When I awoke, Alistair was hovering over me protectively, his golden-brown eyes full of worry. I smiled empathetically at him, and stretched my sore muscles. "I love you, Adelia. Don't ever try stuff like that again. When I lost you…I ran from my duties as king… I told Eamon I needed space. I stayed by your side for the seven weeks you were barely conscious. I never left…I couldn't. I mean you did all this stuff for me…what kind of man would I be if I left the love of my life on her deathbed?" He's rambling on about how much I mean—sorry-, Adelia means to him and I feel bored… I mean I think it's me? Or is it Adelia?

_Ugh, he's such a dimwit. He's only good in bed. _I hear her say and I want to hit her. I may not carry the same supposed feeling she has for him, but he cares about me-her- and that's comforting.

_So do you love him?_ I find myself asking my subconscious, which she is.

_Of course! _She throws back defensively as if loving him is a crime.

_I don't get you. You want me to be his lover but when I truly flirt back you get mad; or when I think about Zevran. Why?_ I find myself wondering again, knowing I'm ignoring Alistair.

_Well, because I can see and hear everything you're doing. I can feel it all, think it all, you name it. It's just not me controlling anything, because my time is done._ She responds and I feel odd about knowing I am technically "sharing" a body with her.

_This is unnatural. _I tell her harshly before turning my attention to Alistair. "I'm sorry-what?" I ask him and he gives me a quizzical look.

"Did you listen to anything I said?" He whines, and I playfully poke him in the ribs receiving another quizzical look from him. "You? Playful? Dear Maker, I wonder if the arch-demon did something to you," He remarks rather sarcastically and pulls me into a deep kiss. At first I'm reluctant while I feel his soft velvety lips press on mine, but soon I open my mouth slightly allowing for his tongue to roam my mouth. He presses me against the bed and his hands start wandering around my figure starting with my breasts as he cups them. Every instinct is telling me this is wrong but I can't stop.

_Oh how I've missed your touch…_I hear Adelia moan and I know somehow she's taken control of me. Somehow I manage to pull away from him. "What's the matter, dear?" He asks, frowning, caressing my thigh.

"I just…not-I can't." I tell him, and he nods understandably and disappears from the room.

"Are you sure you are our dear warden?" A voice, identifiable as Zevran, speaks, entering the room, clearly listening on to our early "fun".

_Pinch._

"Yes, quite so, Zevran." I tell him, trying to remain as formal as possible. My eyes wander his face until I notice a black tattoo tracing his jawline down onto his neck and possibly further. I subconsciously touch my ears as I look at his and feel they are different than human ears.

_Oh, I forgot to mention you're an elf._ Adelia pipes in.

"But no, my dear warden would never turn down Alistair. She seems to very much…enjoy his company." He smirks and slides onto the bed sitting next to me.

"I'm still a bit confused with it all." I tell him, and he nods knowingly at me.

"Ah, perhaps I shall clear some things up for you, no?" He leans in and he smells beautiful; like oranges and leather, and I am drawn towards him, and he finally kisses me.

_No! No! No! What are you doing you stupid girl!_

I quickly pull away and turn away from him, knowing my cheeks are blushing furiously. "Ah yes, something is quite different, mi bella." His lips lightly brush my forehead, and he walks away.

_Two attractive, sexy men… that want me? Awesome!_

_Uhm, sorry to break the news to you, but they want me, not you. You don't even exist according to them. _Adelia snaps at me ruining my happy moment.

_Oh, you're no fun._ I get out of bed, dizzy-headed and almost fall over and wander out to the door. "Oh dear! No, you cannot leave the room looking like that!" I hear a woman screech and I am rushed back into the room with a red-head, which assumes to be Leliana.

I look down at my body and notice I'm still wearing a nightshirt. Leliana tosses me breeches and a blouse while I eye a beautiful embroidered gold and maroon dress. "I…uh…that instead?" I stutter, and she looks at me half amused.

"Oh, so now the tomboy elf wishes to play dress-up?" She muses and takes the clothes out my hand replacing it with the dress. She ties on the corset; something that feels oddly familiar against my skin and I slip on the dress. "Oh my, you look quite stunning! Alistair will have quite a fit! As I imagine Zevran will too!" She laughs as if the two fighting over me is hilarious and my heart flutters at the mention of Zevran's name and remembering the kiss we shared. "Well, let us go and meet with the others for a banquet, of course, in your honor." Leliana smiles at me and grips my hand.

When we walked into the banquet hall I had not expected the eyes of all there to fall onto me but they did, and telling by their looks, I did not look like what Adelia usually looked like. Out of all them, Wynne gave me the most scrutinizing look and I realized that she was still thinking about our earlier conversation. There were a few I didn't recognize, whom I was later introduced to. The dwarf with the red braided beard was named Oghren, a Quanari warrior-whatever that is- named Sten, and a dog that was half the size of me-they're called mabari hounds and apparently this one was "imprinted" on me, his name was Falon.

Well, according to all these companions Adelia and them were good friends, even though I don't know any of them. I smiled politely and nodded my head at things that my other companions seemed to laugh at. I felt Alistair's stare burn into my neck more so than once and even though I looked all over I couldn't find sight of Zevran so I assumed that he hadn't shown, for whatever reason I didn't know.

After what seemed like hours I finally retired to my room-Alistair following me like a lost puppy dog. Instead of coming in with me, like Adelia wanted he kissed me good-night and walked down the hall.

Early in the morning I got woken up by a loud banging on the door and drowsily walked over and opened it, coming face-to-face with Wynne. "We need to have a talk, you and I." She says sternly and I let her in, knowing I can't escape her. After she takes a seat on the loveseat placed opposite of the door she begins lecturing me. "Listen to me, young lady, I don't know who you are or what you think you are doing, but you better tell me what happened to Adelia. It is not right to string along two fine young men just because you enjoy their fancies of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Wynne," I frown, and lean against the door, making sure no one comes in.

_Mention helping her find Aneirin and she'll believe you, _Adelia communicates to me and I smile thankful she's there. I don't want to lose either of their trust because Adelia no longer exists…no too many questions will arise.

"After how I helped you find Aneirin, this is the payment I receive, Wynne? I thought we were friends." I pout at her and she frowns.

'I'm sorry dear girl. Just trying to understand why you are alive, that is all. I am sorry for disrupting your rest, please go back to sleep." She exits after kissing my forehead and I fall back onto the bed, exhausted.


	3. Undesirable Truth

_"You're useless just like your mama! Don't know how to hide what you've got to keep shems from you! Get out of my house! And don't come back!" My papa yells at me and I frown, trying t0 keep the tears from falling down. I pivot and run out the door where I am met by my best friend Shianni._

_"Dahlia, why are you crying?" She cries out and I collapse on her, sobbing uncontrollably. _

_"Papa…he kicked me out…said it was my fault…useless…like mama…papa hates me…" I moan hiccupping between sobs until she turns my head to face her._

_"Dai, he's just being a prick, you'll be fine." She smiles at me, "Wait here!" I watch as she excitedly runs off. _

_"So you cry to a friend...can't even control yourself…who knows, maybe you provoked the guards to do so…you're stupid…pathetic, useless…no one wants you." I hear a door open and I know my papa is laughing at me, on the ground tears shed everywhere but inside. I sob more, and he lets out a deep rumble, probably thinking all those things. "Come here Dahlia, papa loves you…" He whispers and I run over to him, flailing my arms around him crying even more. "Stupid girl," he mutters in my ear before I feel a sharp pain dig through my abdomen. _

_"NOOOOOO!" I hear Shianni yell as my eyes flutter closed and I take my last gasp of breath. _

I wake up sweating profusely, tears streaming down my cheeks. I watch the door fly open and Alistair comes in, throwing himself on the bed and holding me rather tightly. _Clearly Adelia does this a lot…_ I think to myself and let out another sob.

_Ugh, you're a nasty flat-ears like Zevran. Perfect for each other!_ Adelia snorts and I let out another sob as I feel Alistair's strong arms neither caress me to a place that is sleep nor awake.

After what feels like hours he kisses me fiercely, "I have to go now, dear. Eamon wants me to meet this woman that he says would make a fine queen." I watch as he leaves, replaying the sentence over.

_He couldn't marry me…_ Adelia tells me sadly, _because I'm an elf…and I was stupid enough to put him on the throne…so he insisted on keeping us a secret…_ I frown as she tells me this and I want to slap Alistair. She does not deserve this, no matter how cold-hearted she is.

I throw on breeches and a blouse and hurry on down to the courtyard where I see Leliana. I watch in the shadows as she draws back her bow and fires it with such efficiency. "Ah, taking my place, are we now?" I hear a sly whisper and I turn around violently, to almost topple over Zevran.

"Intrigued is all, she has quite the talent," I respond and I hear him force down a chuckle.

"Ah yes, she is quite the talented soul…especially with bare hands." He smirks at me and I find myself backing away from him. "What is the matter, mi bella?" He frowns noticing my retreat.

"I…nothing…" I tell him clearly confused with my intentions. "Where is the library?" I ask him, and he draws back his head in a full-throated laugh.

"Ah yes, mi bella. Let me show you the way." He takes hold of my hand and walks up the courtyard stairs to the castle.

I stop breathing as the door to the library opens wide open and I am face-to-face with books on everything and anything. "Thank you so much!" I whisper excitedly to Zevran letting go of his hand and running off to the nearest bookcase.

"…yes, something is quite different about mi amor." My heart jumps in my throat as I recognize those words. _My love._

_Sorry to break it to you, but he loves me, not you._ Adelia chuckles and I fall down to the ground and let out a terrifying scream. "Adelia!" I hear Zevran shout as I am scooped up gracefully by arms that must be him.

_I am a no one…_

My head is placed carefully on something soft and cushion-y and I let out a sigh. "Adelia, what is the matter?" I hear a woman's voice asking and I know it is Wynne. "Zevran raced over to me saying you had just dropped to the ground and screamed…why?" She asks placing a wet hand toilette on my forehead.

"Are we alone?" I figure I must tell her now before Adelia returns. The absence in my head suggests that she is gone, but for how long I do not know.

"Yes," She mutters dipping the cloth into a basin of water.

"I lied to y0u. I mean Adelia made me lie to you. You see, she made a deal with her god, Falon'Din that he will place a new soul in her body and she will remain inside, like a subconscious. She can feel, hear, and smell, all the things I can, except she can't control anything…" I am rambling and Wynne looks worriedly at me. "I don't remember anything about who I am or what happened to Adelia before she died… But she says these things…and when my body becomes passionate she is able to take over and I don't want it…it's unnatural…I don't know what I am…" I realize I am crying and I wish I could stuff back the tears.

_You're an idiot. Nice going. _Adelia mutters and I feel another hard poke jabbing in my skull.

"Gods never physically contact mortals…dead or alive…Something else is going on, my dear." She replies and helps me sit up, wiping away the tears. "There is only one way to solve this. Since Adelia was a mage you most likely are an abomination-"

_The little bitch, the nerve she has saying I allowed a demon to take over my body._

"The Circle will have lyrium and more mages so we can allow a few, me included to go in and solve this. I do not know what will happen though because this is strange indeed." I hear a door crack open and Alistair appears, tears crusted on his cheeks and an angry look appearing on his face.

"You bitch, what did you do with Adelia!?" He yells at me and I can see the vein in his neck pop out.

"Alistair, please calm down." Wynne says strategically and I fear that Alistair will hit me.

_He would never_; Adelia says harshly a bit too early as Alistair's palm comes crashing down on my cheek.  
"Zevran! Oghren! Get your arses in here and restrain this young man!" Wynne yells and I see two figures come into the room and hold back Alistair. He is struggling against them and finally pushes them off, storming out of the room. Zevran comes to my side and squeezes my hand.

"Is it true?" He asks and I can see the sadness enveloped in his eyes.

"Yes," I whisper and I feel the tears come piling down once again. I notice that unlike Alistair, Zevran squeezes my hand tighter and stays by my side; a comfort for me, a confused soul.

_They'll have to kill you if they try to take me away,_ Adelia mutters angrily and I roll my eyes.

"It is a three day trip to the Circle, and we cannot afford to go alone. Zevran?" The elderly mage turns to Zevran hoping he will go.

"Anything for our dear war-for this girl." He speaks and I feel empty knowing he no longer trusts me.

"Oh, sod it! Count me in as well!" Oghren mumbles and I smile at them, thankful for their support.

"Leliana will stay and watch over Alistair. We must make haste. Be ready for morning," She clasps my hand once more and leaves the room.

"Well I sodding salute you for dragging us into another adventure, miss." Oghren grins at me and follows Wynne, probably to talk about plans, and Zevran is left alone, still holding tightly onto my hand.

"You intrigue me." He tells me truthfully and I look sadly up at his eyes.

"Adelia or me?" I ask in a small voice, trying to maintain my breathing as I watch his lustful amber eyes **_search_** me.

"Oh, mi joya, you; you do not take up your form, as I imagine you are a feminine beauty, and you remember nothing of your life. Should I be wrong to be curious?" He playfully smiles at me and I feel flattered by his words. "But, ah, do not be worried, Alistair will calm down, and all will be good, no?" He asks and I can still see a glimmer of sadness in eyes. I brush my fingers through my hair, and smile up at him, blushing.

"Adelia loves him, not me." I reassure him, and he nods his head at my words until I realize something painful, "but you love Adelia as well…" He looks up at me, sorrow very clearly indented in his eyes.

"Yes, mi bella, I did love her." He chokes at the last two words and I am about to say something but he stands up and quickly leaves and I am left wondering what is happening.

* * *

Mi amor - my love

Mi joya - my jewel

Mi bella - beautiful


	4. Tales of the Weak

_Dead_, Adelia chants over and over again happily as the tiny group Wynne assembled finally exits the city walls and I want to bang my skull against the ground.

Wynne coaxed Alistair to give us four horses, but he only allowed two. Wynne refused to ride with Zevran because of his wistful attempts to 'lie on her bosom' and Oghren because he was drunk, once more. So she paired up Zevran and Oghren and rode with me. I turned my head once more as we rode out into the distance, noticing the disappearing city walls. The stallion I had named Star, for the tiny white patch on his nose, whinnied as I pulled on his reins. The ride there was quiet except the remarks of Zevran every time the scenery changed drastically. The sky turned different hues; from sky blue to purple, red, and orange, to a midnight blue with sparkling stars, and we decided to camp off The North Road into The Coastlands.

Wynne had fallen asleep early, complaining about her butt hurting her and of course Zevran asked if he may help her bosom feel better.

Oghren, Zevran and I sat in front of the fire, sipping on the stew and listening to the silence. "So, tell me, who are you?" Oghren interrupts the silence and look up, staring at him. I feel both of them stare at me and I don't know how to respond.

"I wish I knew…" I whisper and disappear into my tent, to cry for the last time. I hold the blanket of fur close to me as tears cascade down my cheeks like a waterfall.

_"Hi…I'm Soris." A shy young red-head approaches me, after Shianni gives him a bit of a shove my way. He is blushing and avoiding my eye contact so I look over at Shianni and she winks at me before leaving us alone._

_"I'm Dahlia, pleased to meet you!" I say excitedly extending my hand for a handshake which he reluctantly accepts. His hands are clammy and sweaty and remind me of the men that touched me. I pull away and run from him. He runs after me, as I hear the constant pitter-patter of feet and finally I surrender, falling to the ground, and cry. He doesn't say anything to me but holds me tightly whispering sweet nothings in my ear._

"Adelia-I mean, sod it. What do we call her?" I hear Oghren's rough voice yell over the silence and I hear laughter before he turns back to me. "Miss, it's time to wake up. We've got a long day ahead of us." I groan and stretch, remembering where I am.

"I'm going, be out in a minute!" I shout back, wrapping the blanket tightly around me as the chill takes over me. Reluctantly I pull off my nightshirt and strap on the leather armor Oghren had me borrow before we left. I carefully placed the dagger that he also gave me, feeling its weight rest uncomfortably on my thigh. I walk out to the smell of coffee, _mama_, and inhale the aroma which floats around in my nose.

"Where's my bow?" I yell laughing a loud and my companions turn to give me a strange look.

"We were supposed to get you a sodding bow?" Oghren groans and I skip happily up to them, taking a place by the campfire.

"I always have a bow. Mama taught me. Shooting empty coffee cans. When she died I took her bow." I smile triumphantly at the three of them and they all stare at me like I've grown three heads.

"Adelia didn't use a bow, she was a mage…so…are these her memories?" I hear Zevran ask Wynne and I am overwhelmed with nausea.

"I'd assume so. Dear, do you remember anything else?" Wynne asks me and all I can think about is the hurt in my stomach, feel something kick in my stomach, and then I lurch forward and throw up.

"Died…Birth…my brother…" I choke out, remembering that day.

_"You must be strong for papa, da'len. I will always love you." Mama choked out in a fit of coughing as I am led out of the room, away from her, carrying my little brother in a bundle of cloth. "Protect him with your life!" I hear her yell, and I sniffle._

_I approach papa who is leaning on a stone wall, crying. "Papa?" I ask, and show him my brother._

_"Drop him, Dahlia. I do not want him. He is a product of a crime, I will not raise him. Bring him to the orphanage." Papa shouts, tremors shaking through his body. I reluctantly turn my heel and wander over to the orphanage, constantly reminding myself of what mama asked me to do. "Protect him with your life," plays over and over in my head. I finally decide and hand him over. I figure I can see him every day so I can keep mama's promise. I did so for a few weeks until one day I came and was told that he was given away._

"Is there anything else you remember?" Wynne urges me, and I nod my head.

"My name…its Dahlia," I tell them, and Wynne smiles at me, easing the strange sensation that's settled in my stomach.

"Well, we've got your name sorted out, huh? All because of some sodding coffee," Oghren chuckles rather rambunctiously and I smile at him.

"Do we have a bow?" I ask, my thoughts returning to the bow I took from my mama after she had died.

"I didn-"

"My dear Dahlia, I am a rogue, no? I am trained in the crafts of archery and dual-wielding." Zevran smirks at me before wandering over to his pack, where hidden underneath it is a silverrite bow. He grasps it tightly and hands it to me.

"It's…beautiful." I say as I study the bow, holding it, and learning it's every curve.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go shoot something!" Oghren shouts and I fumble with the bow as I try to stand up and take aim for something. I hear the rustle of a small animal and before I know I have my arrow positioned to take down the squirrel which was about sixty feet away from me, striking the animal in the eye.

"Looks like our dear warden-Dahlia-is an expert markswoman." Zevran smirks at me, and goes to fetch the squirrel, showing everyone the arrow which laid dead center in the animal's eye.

I smile, embarrassed, turning my head away from the stares the three of them were giving me.

"Let's just get a move on," I tell them, heading over to pack my bedroll. I feel someone staring at me as I move back and forth between the campsite, putting out the fire and making sure everything is stored away until I finally turn around to notice a rather curious Zevran. I nod at him, and he approaches me, a smirk taking place over his lips…_oh, his beautiful lips…_

"I keep wondering how you were to take up her body. It is curious, no?" I can still see the sadness in his eyes and I feel my stomach lurch forward.

"Listen Zevran-"

"Please, call me Zev. We are friends, no?"

"Zev. I didn't mean to steal her away from you or Alistair or anyone…It wasn't my intention, it just happened. If I could bring her back I would." I try to smile, but I can feel the tears overwhelm and I can feel my face begin to frown slightly.

"It wouldn't have mattered…she is not mine, nor would I make such a claim." He retorts rather violently and I watch as he stomps away, feeling like my heart has been ripped in two.

_Oh, I love this drama your making. Makes life so much more fun! _Adelia remarks and I wish she were real so I could tear it her apart, limb from limb.

After Wynne finishes wrapping her bedroll, we begin back on our trip to the Circle. The horses are rather moodier than usual and I worry something has frightened them. As we began our pass over River Dane I can feel a shift in the air as I notice the horses are more finicky than usual and I take note that there are no animals running about.

"Stop," I yell forcefully pulling on the reins of my horse and I watch as the other horse startles and whinnies.

"What is it, dear?" I hear Wynne ask me as I slide off the horse.

"Something is wrong," I tell them heading in the direction south of the river. I begin running as I see a figure lying on the side of the river. "Wynne get over here!" I hear myself screaming as I run over the bloody, dying human that is coughing out blood into the river.

"Miss, stay away…I…am…not…human…no more…" I hear him choke out, grasping for breath. His skin has turned a sickly green and I see a rather large gash in his thigh, and I immediately rip off some cloth from my blouse and apply pressure to it, ignoring his pleas. I don't notice as Wynne and Zevran approach, or as she tells Zevran to gently pull my back, or the declaration that he cannot be saved. All I can remember is the way my mama looked when she was dying.

_You really are pathetic you know? _Adelia comments and pokes my skull rather harshly and I fall into Zevran's arms rather clumsily. I make eye contact with him, but his amber eyes quickly pull away from mine.

"We must go if we are to find safe shelter for the night." I hear Wynne say rather hurriedly before my eyes slowly fall into a black abyss.

_"I'm sorry! I didn't think she'd resist, Falon'Din! When you asked me to pick out a weak soul I decided on her because of how she had died. I didn't expect retaliation…" I watch as a rather frantic Adelia paces back and forth in front of a misconfigured looking…demon? I shudder as I realize Adelia's vulnerability-her love for Alistair- was used against her to allow her to become an abomination. I watch as the demon becomes frustrated. I expect him to respond as he turns to look at her-except he doesn't stop at her…he turns until our eyes are locked. _


End file.
